The Hall Of Bish's Oragan Trail
by The-hall-of-bish
Summary: Here yoou will read about: Kenshin, JChan, Shesshomaru, AChan, Aoshi, and Tooya's treck across country, and the adventuers and people they meet a long the way.


The Hall Of Bish Presents:

"Oregon Trail"

Sponsored and by:

The Hall Of Bish

* * *

**April 30, 1848: "The Journey Begins"**

Here begins my journal. It was a cold morning with now every where, and today was the day I was elected the wagon train leader for the cross country journey. Who am I? **I** am **A-Chan**, a former a book shop owner and a teacher. Tomorrow we shall leave _'Independence'_ behind to begin our journey west to Oregon City. Before we leave though, we must purchase the supplies that we will need and that our Conestoga wagon. Which is a large heavy wagon with a high rounded canvas covering, usually drawn by six horses and used for long-distance freight transportation in North America during the 18th and 19th centuries,. And hopefully it will hold to sustain us during our long trek across the country. Supplies are a necessary need, with out the right things and the right amount we could literally die. I am honestly excited and scared but we need to take this trip to find good land to love and prosper on. I pray that my skills in commerce, education, and trade will prove of some value to every one in our group.

I am also very thrilled that my dear friends have decided to accompany me on this journey. My friend

**J-Chan**, and **myself** are in the company of four Bishouen: One Youkai (demon), **Shesshomaru**; One Celestial being (Angel of sort), **Tooya**; One Rurouni (wanderer) , **Kenshin**; and One Ninja, **Aoshi**..

**J-Chan** and I are similar in looks. We both have blue eyes, and blonde hair. The main differences are she is taller then I by about 3 inches and her hair and eyes are light in color where mine are dark in color. We both dress in nice but casual dresses; mine are dark blues, reds, and greens where hers are whites, yellows, and light blues. We have matching bonnets and bows that we like to keep handy, and we ware non formal women's boots.

**Shesshomaru** has long white hair that he keeps tucked under a straw hat, pale eyes, and odd facial markings that resemble an upside down crescent moon on his forehead that is a purple shade, and two pinkish cat stripes on each cheek.** Tooya** has short red hair like the setting sun, and dark eyes. He keeps to himself a lot like Shesshomaru and both are true beauties like no one you have seen before; and both dress like true gentlemen. **Tooya **wears a black suit with a top hat and black boots. **Shesshomau **wears a light blue, yellow, purple, and white suit, with a round top hat to match.

Last but not least are** Aoshi** and **Kenshin. Aoishi** has short black hair in a similar style as** Tooya's** he wears a fringed lather suit that matches Daniel Boon's attire. **Kenshin **has long wild red hair. He wears casual long tan sleeve shirt and blue jeans with red suspenders and a brown cowboy hat when needed. **Aoshi** and **Kenshin** both have golden eyes that change color depending on their moods.

I can not wait to leave!

_A-Chan_

_

* * *

_

**May 1, 1848: "A Great Deal"**

Today was much nicer then yester day and a bit warmer. **Kenshin**, (who has many skills, as to what that is to be learned), suggested that we take advantage of a package deal offered from a local general store. What a relief not to have to shop for each thing individually! That would have delayed us greatly and saves us from accidentally forgetting something.

Included in the package we purchased is:

_10 oxen., 1 16-oz. bottle of ammonia, 2 bonnets, 6 pairs of boots, 1 16-oz. box of borax, 1 16-oz bottle of brandy, 1 8-oz. bottle of chamomile, 1 4-oz. bottle of camphor, 1 16-oz. bottle of castor oil, 1 8-oz. jar of dandelion, 1 8-oz. box of Dover's Powder, 1 8-oz. bottle of Duffy's Elixir, 2 12-oz. bottles of Epsom salts, 2 5-lb. sacks of garlic, 50 pounds of ham, 3 pounds of tea, 4 hats, 1 4-oz. bottle of iodine, 2 16-oz. bottles of isopropyl alcohol, 2 4-oz. boxes of James Fever Powder, 1 8-oz. bottle of linseed oil, 10 pairs of long underwear, 10 pairs of mittens, 1 16-oz. bottle of olive oil, 2 25-lb. Kegs of pickles, 15 20-lb. sacks of potatoes, 50 pounds of salt pork, 1 4-oz. bottle of sarsaparilla, 1 6-oz. bottle of sassafras, 1 4-oz. bottle of spearmint, 1 16-oz. bottle of turpentine, 1 30-lb. keg of vinegar, 1 gallon jug of whiskey, 7 winter coats, 7 winter scarves, 1 8-oz. bottle of witch hazel. Purchased 1 ax, 2 5-lb. bags of beads, 10 blankets, 3 yards of brown muslin cloth, 1 butcher knife, 2 dozen candles, 3 canteens, 1 checkers board and set, 1 compass, 1 deck of playing cards, 1 Dutch oven, 1 fiddle, 1 fishing net, 1 fishing pole, 1 flute, 1 frying pan, 1 guitar, 1 hammer, 1 harmonica, 1 hatchet, 1 hunting knife, 1 ladle, 2 lanterns, 3 30-yard spools of mending yarn, 1 pail, 1 pan, 1 pick ax, 1 pocket watch, 1 pot, 2 30-foot lengths of rope, 1 saw, 1 shovel, 1 tent, 1 thermometer, 6 tin cups, 6 tin plates, and 1 washboard. _

We spent most of our money but these things should last a us a while and some of the tools shall help us save money in out hunting and gathering tasks. Mabye we can even trade some items for toher needs we may have.

We are finally ready... Let's get a move on. (.)

_A-Chan_

_

* * *

_

**May 3, 1848: "The First Sign Of Trouble"**

Today we approached _'Blue River'_. The river lives up to its name, the water is a deep blue color. If it was not so cold right now I would have taken the time for a nice long bath and time or at least some time to swim. However I know it will be in a week or two.

We had to make a decision on how to cross the river. And fording it looks to be our best option. If you do not know what Fording is, it means to walk, ride, or drive across a river or stream at a place where the water is shallow.

We were wrong in making that decision and as we crossed we were quickly swamped including the wagon from the river water. We in the end lost: _75 pounds of bacon; 10 pounds of cheese; 14 pounds of coffee beans; 1 coffee mill; 2 10-lb. sacks of cornmeal; and 3_ _hats._ It is quite saddening…

Moreover** Aoshi **almost drowned. (#.#) On top of it all** J-Chan** broke a bone in her arm when she rescued him... (.) Luckily though **Toya** was able to set her bone and applied a splint. **J-Chan's** arm should heal nicely thanks to **Toya**. (.) She is very lucky to have only broken her arm. **I** hope she heals fast; **I** will miss doing the tasks we usually do together while she recovers. She can at least keep me company when she is not resting.

_A-Chan_

_

* * *

_

-End chapter 1

* * *

© Copyright 2006 The Hall Of Bish 


End file.
